


Imagine…Scabior Fucking You In The Forbidden Forest

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Name-Calling, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You love letting him fuck you. Love the way he fills and uses your body. And you especially love the eyes that constantly watch you through the dark.





	Imagine…Scabior Fucking You In The Forbidden Forest

“Naughty little slut, aren’t you?”

He smacked your breast, making you wince as he walked around you, your body on show as you hung by your arms in the Forbidden Forest.

God, it was so wrong.

To be letting this man-this Snatcher-touch you in ways you’d never even imagined before.

But the feeling of him all around you, on you, inside you, was just delicious.

And being in the forest, tied by scarves to branches that held you up, on show for centaurs, unicorns, and maybe even a student to see, just brought the level of lust and desperation to another level.

“Look at this cunt. Dripping wet”.

He swiped a finger harshly through your folds, the cold metal of his ring making you shudder, your pussy clenching at feeling of something being so close to filling it, yet disappearing after a second.

“Please”, you murmured, your back arching when he walked around you, pressing his clothed chest against you.

“Please? Please, what?” he asked, yanking your hair back harshly.

“Please-fuck me!”

He chuckled behind you, waving his wand as his clothes disappeared.

“Naughty girl. Getting fucked by the Snatcher out in the forest? Turned on because you know someone’s watching. Maybe it’s one of your classmates. Maybe a professor. Or maybe it’s one of my mates. But you love it, don’t you?”

He gripped his cock, running it through your soaked folds, twitching at how drenched you were.

“So wet. All because the naughty little student likes to be watched, while the Snatcher uses her pussy and fills her with cum!”

He plunged his dick into you without warning, his cock stretching your walls as you let out a shrill shriek.

“Holy fuck!”

Your head fell back as he leaned down, practically sucking at your face as he pounded into you, hands squeezing your breasts harshly, his pelvis slamming against your ass, the sound echoing through the woods.

There was no sweetness.

No love-making.

No taking it slow and exploring each other.

This was pure, unadulterated lust and want.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

“You fucking slut! Look at that pussy! Leaking all over my cock!”

A hand trailed down, his fingers rubbing at your clit, before he pinched it hard.

“Scream for me, little slut”.

You yelped as he slammed into you harder and harder, his hand closing around your throat as he squeezed.

You felt the pounding in your ear growing, your lungs and brain screaming for oxygen.

Yet-the rest of your body was alight with pleasure, the feeling of his cock constantly brushing along your g-spot making your body tremble, pussy already fluttering.

But Scabior wasn’t done with you yet.

“Not cumming yet, slut”.

He pulled out, standing in front of you as he looked over your body.

Your perky nipples were standing at attention, red from the pulling he’d done with his teeth beforehand.

Your pussy was soaked, glistening in the moonlight, his own cock coated with your juices.

Then there was your throat, red and heated, his very visible handprint left behind.

“Such a pretty little slut. Now-on your knees”.

He waved his wand, the scarves lowering you, until your face was level with his cock.

“Open wide!”

He shoved his cock down your throat, immediately hitting the back as you gagged around it.

Scabior wasted no time in fucking your mouth, your spit pooling out of the sides, his cock drenched with your saliva as he pushed your hair back and gripped it tight, pulling hard as he continued his actions.

You licked at the underside of his shaft, sucking his cock as best you could, knowing if you did a good job, he’d reward you.

And of course, he did.

The scarf tied to your left hand disappeared, Scabior nodding as you immediately plunged two of your own fingers into your pussy, drenching them in your juices as you rode them in the forest, all while Scabior fucked your face with his cock.

“Mmmm”, you moaned when you stroked your g-spot, your teeth slightly scraping along Scabior’s cock, making him jump in your mouth.

“God, you little slut. Warn me next time”, he growled, lifting a leg and throwing it over your shoulder, allowing him to get impossibly deeper into your mouth as he shoved all of his cock down your throat, your nose buried in his bush.

Your fingers kept working as he kept fucking, over and over, stroking your walls and playing with your clit, the coil tightening as you got closer to your release, while his thrusts began getting sloppier by the second.

Then the coil snapped.

Your pussy clenched around your fingers, a muffled groan escaping you as you came hard, writhing on your knees, the pleasure reaching every cell in your body.

Scabior lost it from the vibrations going through his cock, shoving his length right to the back of your throat, a hand pinching at your nose, cutting off your oxygen as he came hard, spurt after spurt of his salty cum sliding down your throat as you attempted to swallow it down, instead choking and pushing him back, coughing most of it up and spitting it onto the soil as you heaved in a breath.

“Fuck! I knew that mouth was one of my favourites”, he chuckled, waving his wand and redressing himself, leaving you naked in the middle of the Forest.

“Uh-hello?”

He just shrugged, smirking and apparating away, leaving you to walk through the Forbidden Forest alone, cum covering your face, clothes barely held together from when Scabior practically ripped them off, your body mostly on show.

You felt eyes following you the entire time.

Who they belonged to-you had no idea.

But you loved how they followed you constantly, knowing that someone had seen you just then.

Seen your pussy and mouth being used by the Snatcher.

Saw you being the little slut that you were.

And you couldn’t wait to put on another show for everyone.


End file.
